The Dark Mistress
by Azkedelia
Summary: Lyra Riddle is Lord Voldemort's daughter, she is the heiress to Salazar Slytherin. Oh and she's about to enter her first year at Hogwarts. But can she keep her identity a secret from Dumbledore? And who is Hermione Granger? THIS IS A DARK FIC! Dark!OC, Dark!Hermione, Ron!bashing, Dumbledore!bashing, Order!Bashing!
1. Prologue - A Mudblood's Demise

**I NEED A BETA FOR THIS FIC, IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE JOB PM ME!**

 **Hey, so this is my second fanfic! Heads up, it's a Dark fic, so if you want the light to be victorious, this isn't for you. I hope you like it. The prologue is just a little something so you know what you're getting into.  
If you like this one, you should like the other one, although this one has a faster pace.  
It will be novel length, so bear with me!  
Hope you enjoy it!**

 **P.S IN THIS FIC, BELLATRIX WAS BORN A LESTRANGE NOT A BLACK, AND THEREFORE IS NOT SISTERS WITH NARCISSA AND ANDROMEDA, MERELY FRIENDS FROM HOGWARTS!**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **Prologue - A Mudblood's Demise**

The loud chattering in the room dropped to a deadly silence, as the large oak doors to the room swung open violently. Lyra Riddle skipped into the room dramatically. For a six year old, she was remarkably aware of just how important she was. Although it wasn't hard to tell, given the moment she entered everyone in the room immediately knelt and bowed their heads in respect, which earned them a giggle from the precocious child. She flounced her way over to the three thrones that sat at the head of the room, upon a raised platform. The largest of the three sat in the centre, it was of dark, highly polished mahogany, with an emerald green velvet cushion, and intricate vines and snakes, made of pure silver twisted across the back. To it's right, sat a slightly smaller chair, that was identical, except the cushion was black as night, and the silver was fashioned into vines and roses. On the left of the main throne, sat the smallest chair. It too was similar to the others, however its cushion was a deep dark purple, and the silver was twisted into vines, roses and snakes.

Lyra gracefully perched herself onto the smallest chair, looking the epitome of royalty, smirking down over her father's Death Eaters. For the second time that evening, the oak doors were opened in much the same way. The Death Eater's again bowed, as their Dark Lord and Dark Lady entered the room. Tom Riddle was a thin tall man, with elegant black hair, that had a small spattering of silvery grey. He had piercing violet eyes, a small mouth, and a straight elegant nose. At his side was his wife. Bellatrix Riddle was a thin and elegant woman, long ebony curls that went down to her waist, vibrant blue eyes, rosebud lips and small, straight nose. Both wore luxurious cloaks lined with scarlet silk, their hoods raised.

The two came to sit with their daughter, Tom in the central throne, and Bellatrix occupied the other. Both gave Lyra a warm smile before turning to glare out at their followers.

"Oh for fuck's sake, rise you incompetent fools!" Bella shrieked at the still kneeling Death Eaters. Lyra smiled at the terrified faces of her father's most loyal subjects.  
"Those of you who stand before me, are my most trusted followers, you are my inner circle and you rank higher than the others. It has come to my attention, that there is a lowly Mudblood who is trying to go up against me. Thankfully, my two most loyal Death Eater's have managed to catch and subdue him! Shall we bring him in?" There was a wicked gleam in Tom's eyes as he addressed him subjects, before signalling to the young Malfoy couple standing close by, to open the doors. Severus Snape stalked in, robes billowing behind him, dragging a filthy man with him.

"Thank you Severus, you may stand come stand up here with the Malfoys. Everyone else, form a circle around the filth!" The three most faithful came to stand beside Lyra's throne, whilst the rest formed a rough circle that was completed by the three Riddle's still perched on their thrones. "Now, Severus, you have kept this filth alive for me, for this you will be rewarded, I think a well placed Cruciatus should suffice."

Severus nodded his head in thanks to his master, before aiming his wand at the heap on the floor, and cast. The man writhed in pain, blood dripped from his mouth, where he'd bitten on his lip in pain. The howls of agony went on for five minutes before Tom signalled Snape to stop.

"Now my dearest Narcissa, it is to my understanding that it was you who heard this filth proclaiming that I need to be ... removed. Is that correct?"

"Yes my Lord, he was shrieking about it in the streets of Hogsmeade, poor Draco heard him first, and was terrified of the man's clear insanity." She spoke quietly, whilst looking directly into Tom's eyes to convey her honesty. Bellatrix nodded with concern about her Godson having heard the filth.

"Ah, yes, I do hope young Draco wasn't traumatised by this filth! I do dearly love my Godson! Well as you were the one to bring this to my attention, I shall grant you vengeance on this scum for worrying Draco, and for being so loyal to me." With a polite nod, Narcissa entered into the circle, and aimed her wand at the arms and hands of the prisoner.

"Sectumsempra!" she screeched in rage at the man. His screams were almost as loud as before, however this time, blood started to ooze from his hands and arms, as several of his fingers fell off. Lyra giggled at the man's pain, glad for it. After all, this filthy little Mudblood scared her best friend!

"Ah, such a lovely spell. Severus, if you invent any more that have such fantastic results like that one, be sure to let me know. I hope you feel better now 'Cissa. Now my darling Lyra, how about you show this scum what power my Heiress has, and then maybe why don't you delight our friends with your latest ability?" Lyra grinned evilly, her violet iris' turning to a dark burgundy red. She reached for the wand that Bella passed to her, before gracefully descending to the floor, and looming over the prisoner.

"You evil little cockroach, how dare you speak of my father in such a way. He is the greatest wizard to have ever graced this earth, and you dare to oppose him! CRUCIO!" Taking after her mother, she cackled in delight at the pain of the writhing figure at her feet. She kept it up for a two incredibly long minutes before releasing the spell. "Now, my father wants me to show you all my latest ability!" Before the curious eyes of the Death Eaters, Lyra started to whisper gently in Parseltongue, summoning her father's snake; Nagini.

"Come to me.. Come help me kill.. Feasssst on it's flesh Nagini.. Come to your Misssstresssss!"

The crowd watched, astonished, as Nagini slithered in through the open doors, and headed directly for it's latest victim. Only Tom and Lyra heard it's response.

"Thankssss Misssstresssss." Which earned a rare smile from Tom, and another giggle from Lyra.

The screams of the victim, mingled with the delighted Death Eater's laughter. Both Riddle females cackles rang out, as Nagini devoured her meal from the bottom up. Tom watched on, delighted at how his beautiful daughter was taking to her role as the Dark Mistress. With her by his side, no one stood a chance of going against him.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **A/N: Only the prologue, so it is a bit shorter than future chapters, but I feel it sets things up perfectly.  
Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters, I only own Lyra, everything else belongs to J.K.R!  
The events, my OC, and any other elements, mentioned in this are purely fictitious. Any similarities to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Lyra's name was one I've liked for many years, it is my own, I haven't stolen it from anywhere, if it can be found elsewhere then it's just coincidental.  
For future reference, some characters may be a bit OOC. Bella being motherly for example.  
I hope you like this, and you want to read more!**

 **Reviews are my bread and butter, all are welcome, be they positive or constructive criticism!**

 **Much Love  
Az  
xXx**


	2. The Arrival Of A Hogwarts Letter

**The Arrival Of A Hogwarts Letter**

 **August 16th 1990: Tom's Private Study**

"We need to keep her safe Severus, protect her from the meddling of that idiotic old fool!" Tom's voice was filled with worry, concerned for the safety of his only child, and his heiress.

"I know my Lord. The only thing that I could do, would be to change her last name in the Book Of Names? We could make her a Black. Make her Sirius' long lost daughter? No one need know the truth?" Severus racked his brain for any other option. His hatred for Sirius black was intense, and he felt incredibly guilty that his god daughter would have to pretend to be the daughter of that bastard. Unless he could find another option.

"I know your hatred for the Blood-Traitor is intense Sev, but it's the only option we can come up with. Lyra's true heritage would be protected. And lets face it, even at 11, she's quite the deceiver, if anyone could fool that incompetent arse, it would be her. You've trained her well in that art Sev. She'll do you proud!

August 25th 1990: Riddle Manor

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Lyra came flying through the halls to the dining room, her waist length ebony curls flying out behind her. "Daddy, look it's arrived!" She beamed up at her father as she handed him a letter addressed to her, with the Hogwarts official seal on the back.

"I told you it would my dear, now, why don't you come sit down and have some breakfast. Your mother and I have some things we need to explain to you, that are incredibly important."

Once Lyra was perched happily on her chair at her father's right hand side, opposite her mother, her father began to read through the letter.

"Right, well everything seems to be in order, we can go shopping for you clothes and equipment later this morning, but first we need to talk. Now it's very important that the staff and students at Hogwarts don't know that you're my daughter. Especially the Headmaster. The headmaster is leading people against me, and if he knows you're my daughter, he may do awful things to you and try to get you to join his side. Whilst at school you will pretend to be Lyra Black. Your father is Sirius Black, and you don't know your mother; as she died giving birth to you. Her Will stated you were to be given to her sister and brother-in-law should anything happen to her. That's who Bella and I will pretend to be. Does all of this make sense my little voodoo doll?" Lyra smiled up at her parents, she loved the peculiar names of affection they gave her. She understood that it was a dangerous time to be a Riddle, and that she had to ensure no one knew the truth.

"I will ensure no one finds out who I really am Dad, my secret will be safe. I'm assuming you're going to glamour yourselves so we can go shopping?"

"Yes sweetheart, we'll look similar, but not obviously ourselves. Now if you finish up your breakfast and get dressed, we can head off to Knockturn alley and get what you need." Bellatrix replied. She couldn't wait to take her daughter shopping again. It felt like it had been years since they had gone, when in reality it had only been a week.

xXxXxXx

An hour later and the Riddle family were ready to go shopping, Bella and Tom's glamours were in place. As Bella was a Death Eater, when she apparated she left a trail of black smoke. Unable to maintain the glamour and focus on disapparating normally instead, they decided flooing was the best option.

"Right sweetie, same place as usual okay?" Lyra nodded up to her mother in response, stepped into the fire grate in the entrance hall and loudly said 'The White Wyvern'. Seconds later she was gracefully stepping out of the fireplace into the pub in Knockturn Alley. A few seconds behind her were her parents. "Right let's get your uniform out of the way, then we can get all your equipment. So let's head to Twilfit and Tattings first!"

Bella led the way to the clothing shop and gracefully glided through the door, the rest of her family behind her. An alarm went off behind the counter and Mr Tatting stepped out from the back room with a concerned look on his face.

"That alarm signals that you're wearing glamours, I won't serve anyone wearing glamours. So show yourselves!"

"Relax Kellar! It's me.." Bella said, as she waved her wand over her face to momentarily reveal her true identity. "I can't exactly walk around looking like myself! You know they still think I tortured the Longbottoms. Oh, and it's The Dark Lord standing next to me, so watch who you're talking to! And I'm sure you recognise Lyra, we were only here a week ago."

"I..I..I'm sorry my Lord, Lady and Mistress. I have to be careful because aurors keep trying to slink in and get information from me. That's why the alarm was installed. I have to be careful to protect my loyalty to you." He stumbled over his words in fear of the renowned Riddle wrath.

"It's fine, you'll pay for your rudeness at the next meet. Now, we need the Hogwarts 1st year uniform bundle. If Twilfit gets her measured, we'll be on our way. You can have the clothes delivered to the manor." She carefully chucked a small pouch of money onto the counter to pay for the clothes. There was more money than necessary inside, but it paid for the silence of the shop owners, concerning this visit.

Just then Ms Twilfit walked in from the back room and stared at the three customers blankly.

"June, could you be so kind as to take the measurements of our _Dark Mistress_ , for her 1st years uniform please?" He stressed the words dark mistress, praying that his business partner caught on to who this family were. From the audible gulp that June gave, it was clear that she had indeed caught on.

"Of course, would you like to follow me Mistress Riddle? We'll get you measured nice and quickly so you can continue on with your shopping. Are you looking forward to attending Hogwarts?" She prayed that the small talk would appease her Lord and Lady, and show that she was being respectful of the young girl who was clearly superior to her.

"I am indeed, I pray that from now on you will be silent of my last name, for I have to pretend to be Lyra Black, that is what you shall refer to me as from now on, or you will put me in danger! Now carry on with your job and we shall be out of your hair in no time." June nodded eagerly up at her Mistress and got on with the job at hand.

Twenty minutes later and Lyra had been measured properly, all her robes had been ordered with an expensive black satin lining that would prevent them being uncomfortable on Lyra's skin.

"Right, that's your uniform sorted, let's sort out your potions supplies next, as 'The gleaming Gytrash' is close by." She grabbed hold of Lyra's hand and they were off to get her equipment. Ten minutes later and all her potions supplies and equipment were safely on their way back to Riddle Manor. "Right we still need to get your telescope, so let's go to 'The Starry Prophesier' and get it there."

After getting the telescope, they headed to 'The Spiny Serpent', the last shop in Knockturn Alley that could get them something off the list, after that they'd have to head to Diagon Alley, which the little family had been putting off.

In the Spiny Serpent, they got Lyra a black kitten named Onyx who followed Lyra all over the shop, it was clear to all in the shop that this was her familiar. Lyra struggled to find an owl that she could connect with, until she came across a stunning Goshawk. It squawked at her and flew down to her shoulder from its perch, where it started to rub its head against her cheek.

"Do you think they'll have an issue with my Owl being a Hawk? Do they even need to know?"

"I don't see why they would, after all you clearly have two familiars; Onyx and this little beauty, what are you going to name her?" Tom smiled at his daughter, during school he hadn't had an Owl either. He'd had a Kestrel named Artimus, that'd been his familiar.

"Umm, how about...? Morrigan? The Goddess of war seems appropriate. We can call her Ori for short?" Lyra giggled as Ori nudged her cheek affectionately, clearly pleased with her new name. After the family purchased the two familiars and all the necessary items that would go with them, Lyra summoned her personal House Elf 'Tula' and told her to take the items and Onyx back to the manor. She wanted to keep Ori on her shoulder for the time being.

"Right, unfortunately we have to head to Diagon Alley, we can't get the other few items down here. Let's nip into Florian's for something to eat first though, I don't know about you, but all this shopping is making me hungry, and it's half twelve now anyway." Bella suggested.

After their lunch, they proceeded on to Flourish and Blotts for her books and then headed to Ollivanders for her wand. Up until then, she'd been using a wand her mother had 'procured' from somewhere.

After trying out about ten wands, they were all getting rather agitated. Especially Mr Ollivander who's shop was slowly being destroyed by the clearly powerful witch.

"How about the beautiful wand in that glass case over there?" Bella asked the Wand Maker.

"Nope, I'm afraid that wand has been reserved for Harry Potter, after all, it should stand to reason that his wand matched the one of the monster he defeated as a child."

"Well in that case what harm could it do to try it? If it does indeed fit Potter, then it won't work for Lyra will it?" Bella challenged. She had a cunning suspicion that the wand was perfect for her daughter.

"Oh, I guess you're right, here you go Miss Black, try this one, although it won't work."He stated smugly. Much to his shock, the wand did indeed work, perfectly. Purple sparks and stars shot out the end of the wand the minute it was placed in her hand. "Well that's interesting, maybe I was wrong?"

"Evidently, and to think we could have been standing here all day had you refused!" Bella was certainly not impressed with the wand maker at all.

They paid Ollivander and quickly headed down a dark alley off of Knockturn alley. Both Bella and Tom dropped their glamours so they could concentrate on apparating normally rather than in black smoke. Lyra was clutched in Tom's arms so she could side along apparate.

With a soft pop they were gone.

xXxXxXx

A/N - Sorry for the long wait but I've been working on my main story - The Mistress of Malfoy Manor, and forgot that I hadn't uploaded this chapter. It's been sat, completed for at least 2 months!

Disclaimer! - All the shops mentioned in this chapter, don't belong to me, they're property of J.K.R. And yes there really is a pub in Knockturn Alley called The White Wyvern, I do my research :3 I do an awful LOT of research if the truth be told.

Hope you enjoy it, and I'll be working on the next chapter today.

Much love  
Az  
xXx


	3. The Howarts Express & Sorting

A/N - First off i'd like to apologise for the abnormally long delay, vacations and illness had me away for far too long, followed by horrendous writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :D

 **xXxXxXxXx**

 **The Hogwarts Express & Sorting **

The next week seemed to drag in Lyra's opinion. Although her days were filled with fun and excitement, namely getting to 'Crucio' more of her daddy's moronic followers, it still seemed to inch by at a snails pace. She spent a lot of time practicing on her new Nimbus 2000, hoping to be good enough to join the Quidditch team during her second year at Hogwarts. Draco routinely came over with Lucius and Narcissa, the former would join Lyra in the gardens with his own Nimbus 2000, whilst the latter had meetings with her father and mother.

Finally, after much anticipation, it was September 1st, and the wait was finally over. Bella strolled into Lyra's bedroom to rouse her only daughter. Bella was surprised to find that Lyra was fast asleep, the past week Lyra had barely slept. Once she was awake, dressed and eating her breakfast - pancakes with strawberries and raspberries - Bella finally indulged her child on the mysteries of Hogwarts.

"You don't even realise how lucky you are! Going in on a Saturday, you get a lovely lie in tomorrow without having to worry about going to classes, you can adjust to being away from home, and start to explore!" Bella grinned at her daughter, Lyra had the exact same inquisitive nature as her mother. "Oh that reminds me, your father got you a 'going away' present. He has some business to attend to this morning, but he said he'll be back in time to come with us to Kings Cross."

Bella summoned the mysterious package and placed it in front of Lyra. Having also gained her lack of patience from her mother, Lyra tore into the brown paper with gusto. Inside sat a cloak, it shimmered like spun silk and had the texture of water. "Your father thought it might help you get about Hogwarts when you know you shouldn't be out of bed" Bella gave Lyra a conspirital wink, then continued. "It will only last a couple of years and then we'll have to get you a new one, it's certainly not the one from the Deathly Hallows. However, it will do for now." She gave Lyra an adoring smile before summoning a house elf to clear up the dishes. "Come, let's get you dressed into your school robes my little witch."

 **xXxXxXx**

By 10:00am Tom had returned from his morning business, and by half past they were apparating to Platform 9 and 3/4's. It was already a little crowded with Pureblood parents who had to work, and Muggleborns that had to worked out how to get on the platform. Lyra looked at them with ill-disguised disgust. The sooner her father removed all of the disgusting filth the better.

Tom saw the look on his daughters face, and smirked.

"Oh look, there's the Malfoy's, shall we go and say hello before you have to get on the train my darling?" Tom asked his daughter, receiving a delighted nod, they made their way over to the family.

"Ah, Lyra, I was wondering when you'd be arriving. My lord, my lady." Lucius gave a polite nod to each of them respectfully. Narcissa gave a discreet curtsy, not wanting to give away who the Riddles were to those around them.

"Good morning, Lucius, Cissy, and how are you Draco? Excited to finally be going to Hogwarts?" Bella inquired to the young boy.

"Yes, thank you ma'am, I can't wait to be sorted into Slytherin. And I hear that imbecile Potter will be in our year as well!" Draco's lip curled in a fashion similar to Lucius' own sneer.

"Well, I'm quite sure he'll be in Gryffindor, the same as his mudblood mother, and blood-traiter father were." Tom hissed in disdain.

Harry Potter was an annoying little git in Tom's eyes. Had it not been for Bella's ingenuinty, Tom would be floating around the nether looking for a body to possess. She'd managed to find a spell that used the bones of Tom Riddle Sr., and a drop of their daughters blood that was able to give Tom his original body back. ******

The sooner Harry's life was exstinguished, the sooner Tom could get over his fear of the prophecy coming true. During his recovery, which took several years, Tom had decided to lay low and let the world think he was dead. It enabled him to regain his strength, and ammass new followers.

"Now, I believe the train leaves in 15 minutes, so why don't you both get your trunks onboard, and then you can come back and say goodbye?" Tom suggest to his daughter and godson.

The two quickly dashed off to drop off their luggage, before coming back and receiving hugs all round from the adults.

"Remember Lyra, noone must find out who you really are!" Bella whispered into her daughter's ear whilst giving her a hug.

"Yes, mother, and I promise I'll write frequently." She smiled up at her father, before engulfing him in a hug. "I'll miss you daddy." she said softly, when he bent down to hug her back.

"I'll miss you too poppet, now go and enjoy your education, I may have to draft you and Draco into a task later in the year, but i'll let you know when the time comes!" He smiled down at her before urging her over to the Malfoy's to say goodbye to them.

Two minutes later, and the train whistled, alerting them to its impending departure. Lyra and Draco scurried on just in time, waving to their parents as they went. Once the train had turned around the corner, they both wandered down the carriages looking for their friends.

Lyra had met several of the Death Eater kids during the parties her mother held. The two finally found the others in the last carriage. It was filled with chatter and excitement until they heard Lyra give a loud and alerting cough.

"Oh good, I was wondering when you'd all decide to pay attention. I will say this and I will say it only once. Noone at this school is to know of my parentage. They are to simply think I'm one of you. The story is this, I am Lyra Black, the daughter of Sirius Black, he got some poor witch knocked up and I am the result. She died whilst giving birth to me, her sister and brother in law are my guardians. It is simple, and to the point. Should my true heritage be found out, I can guarantee you that my father will NOT be happy. Am I understood?" Even at just 11, Lyra was formidable. The other children knew that she made the rules, it was evident that her and Draco would be the King and Queen of Slytherin house, and even the older students knew it.

After the rest of the children and students bowed and curtsied, Lyra and Draco sat down and waited for the first couple of hours to pass by.

xXxXxXx

Several hours later, and Draco was well and truly bored. They had spent time playing exploding snap; wizard's chess; those who knew how to, even played wizard's poker. They gossiped about classes, and speculated about teachers. But in the end, they were all rather bored. Lyra decided she'd had enough of this and decided to be nosy.

"Come on Draco, let's go and see Potter! I want to see if he's really got the moronic scar!" Lyra announced. So Draco and Lyra, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, wandered down the train in search of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

It didn't take them very long to find him. The sounds of obnoxious and disreputable chatter seemed like the obvious thing to follow; there were several Weasley's on the train after all. And, if Severus's information on the Order was to be believed, then it was entirely likely that the infamous Potter boy would probably be with one of them.

They came across a compartment with yet another blood-traitor Weasley in it, as well as a girl with the most ridiculous hair Lyra had ever seen. It also held none other than Neville Longbottom: idiot extrordinaire and generic wimp, and the one and only Harry Potter.

Draco took the lead, by slamming the door to the compartment open suddenly, which made the moronic Longbottom fall out of his seat with surprise, and let go of the hideous toad in his hands. Weasley glared at Lyra and Draco, before helping Longbottom back into his seat. Lyra chuckled at the pathetic ginger freak in front of her, which resulted in Harry's gaze falling directly upon her.

When Lyra's gaze matched his, he suddenly squeaked and pressed his hand to his forehead in pain. The frizzy haired witch started attacking the Potter boy with a barrage of incessant questions.

"So what do we have here then? Two Blood-traitors, 'The Boy Who Lived', and a witch who witch who hasn't heard of conditioner!" What a motley crew you all are, I'm ashamed at the company you keep Mr Potter. You should know that someone like yourself shouldn't be associating yourself with morons like these three, you need some true friends! We can help you there.." Lyra stated proudly.

Harry's gaze, which had fallen when his scar started to hurt, returned back to meet Lyra's. Although he did wince at the evident pain it caused him.

"I think I can make that judgement for myself, thanks!" He said in a snotty and obnoxious way. It was evidently clear that the two blood-traitors had already gotten to the Potter boy, and what could have been a lucrative advancement towards Tom Riddle's plans, had now been temporarily destroyed. But for now that didn't matter, there were other things in the works that would pull Harry over to the right side of the upcoming war.

Lyra barely contained her disgust. "Well I can hardly blame your moronic decision, when you've had low lives like these filling your head with lies. You there, with the ridiculous hair, what's your name!" She pointed a slender finger at Hermione, waiting for the girl to pay attention.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and who might you be?" The Granger girl said pompously. Lyra rolled her eyes at the pathetic twit before a malicious gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Ah, so you're a Mudblood, definitely corrupting Mr Potter it appears. I'm Lyra, Lyra Black. Pureblood and Heiress. So naturally, I'll be a Slytherin. As will Draco here." Lyra stuck her nose up in the air, before descretely pulling out her wand and shoot a silent ' _Calvario'_ at Granger. With a barely concelaed smirk, Draco and Lyra sauntered off back to their fellow Slytherins, Granger's shrieks of Hair-loss induced terror permeating the air.

"I think it was an improvement if you ask me!" Draco piped up once they'd reached their friends. "Although you might want to wipe the last spell from your wand, you know full well one of them will blab to a prefect."

Lyra nodded in response and tapped her finger on the tip of her wand. "There we go, all clear." She gave a sly grin at Draco, just as the train started to pull into Hogsmeade Station.

xXxXxXx

The minute Lyra and her friends were on the platform, their ears were assaulted by the bellows of a Half-Giant man. From the ridiculous waving, it appeared that The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die seemed to know him. Lyra rolled her eyes, as the bellowing continued.

"FIRS' YE'RS THIS WA'! OVER T' ME NOW! THA'S IT! FIRS' YE'RS!"

Lyra indignantly followed, as the monstrosity led them over to an enormous lake, and commanded them to get into the boats, four per boat. Draco and Lyra were joined by Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, much to Draco's relief and Pansy's consternation.

As the boats finally pulled away, they started to make their way towards Hogwarts, after 15 long minutes, the Castle finally appeared, and Lyra couldn't help but smirk at the gasps from all the morons in the other boats. Hogwarts was only marginally bigger than Riddle Manor.

Watching Draco's mouth fall open slightly, had her snorting out loud. By most people's standards, Malfoy Manor was huge, the fact that Riddle Manor dwarfed Malfoy Manor wasn't a well known fact. But she still expected Draco to have far more decorum than to stare at Hogwarts with his mouth open wide enough to catch flies. She delicately placed a hand beneath his jaw to close his mouth for him, whilst he blushed at being caught gawping.

Lyra spied Harry Potter sat with the blood traitor Weasley, the useless Longbottom, and the Granger girl who was now sporting a ridiculous bobble hat. She smirked over at them, before preparing to alight onto the docks. Once they reached the docks, they noticed a tight lipped scowling woman staring down at them. The Half-breed oaf seemed surprised at her unexpected appearance.

"Thank you Hagrid, I was alerted by a prefect that one of the students would require Poppy's immediate attention upon their arrival, so I will need to take Miss Granger with me, and we will then meet you in the Anti-chamber off the Entrance Hall. Please lead the children there whilst I deal with this matter." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Will do, p'fessor, you can coun' on me!" Hagrid replied proudly. He received a curt nod from the witch, before leading Granger off to the infirmary.

Whilst Granger was having her hair re-grown in the infirmary, Hagrid led the rest of the new first years to the Anti-chamber, and kept watch over them waiting for McGonagall to return. Eventually it was professor Flitwick who appeared instead.

"Minerva has just asked me to give our new first years the speech instead, before leading them into the Hall, apparently some complications turned up that she wasn't expecting, you can go and join the rest of the staff now Hagrid." The short professor beamed at the enormous man he stood beside.

After the short professor, who turned out to be Filius Flitwick - Charms master and Dueling Master, had finished giving them the usual explanation of the four houses, he led them into the Great Hall. Lyra realised her mother had intentionally downplayed how beautiful the Great Hall actually was. Possibly so as not to ruin the surprise, but Lyra's pureblood mask was clamped firmly on, and her face remained impassively neutral.

The tiny professor brought out a stool and placed a scruffy old hat down on top of it, which promptly began to sing a song about house unity. Once the hat had finished, it received a round of applause, and then Flitwick started the sorting. As her name had been changed in the 'Book of Names', her name was called out fairly early. Unfortunately due to her last name now being Black, the annoying old fool of a headmaster tried to peer into her mind as she made her way up to the stool. Thanks to the training from both her parents and her godfather, Lyra was able to firmly rebuff him, forcing him back into his chair with such force, that it rocked onto its back legs before tipping over, with Dumbledore still sat in it.

"I would like to remind you Headmaster, that Occlumency on a minor is illegal!" Lyra glared at the man as he staggered back onto his feet, red faced and unhappy. "So please keep your unwanted intrusions to yourself, before I bring the full weight of the law down upon your head!" Lyra contined, making the headmaster turn purple with anger, before he dropped down into his now righted chair, with a manner similar of that expected to be displayed by a stropping toddler.

Lyra continued on her short walk up to the raised dais, and perched on the chair. The hat slid down over her eyes and rested on the bridge of her straight nose.

" _Ah! Miss Riddle, I see you have come to Hogwarts under a different name, but alas do not worry, your secret is safe with me. I know exactly where I shall be putting you, but first there are a few matters you need to be made aware of. Firstly, the Headmaster is up to some seriously malicious things, so he is to be avoided at all costs. Secondly, there is an item you will need to obtain, hidden behind several defences on the out of bounds third floor corridor. Dumbledore expects your father to come and try to steal it, he isn't expecting it to be you, therefore you should be able to obtain it without too much difficulty. Thirdly, there is an entrance to the hidden Chamber of Secrets in the girls bathroom on the second floor, look for the snake and speak Parseltongue. There are many things that I can only tell a true heir of one of the founders. As you are the only decedent of Salazar Slytherin currently in the school, I can share these secrets with you. Even the Headmaster isnt allowed to know these secrets. Come and have a conversation with me at some point in the future, and I can share even more with you. But for now, let's put you in; SLYTHERIN!"_

Lyra was too shocked by the sudden influx on information, to respond to the hat before it was whipped off her head, and she was nudged towards the students clapping and smiling proudly at her new house table. She was the first student to be sorted into the house of the snakes, so was welcomed by the higher years whilst she saved a space beside her for Draco. Hell would freeze over long before a Malfoy was sorted into any other house than Slytherin.

 **xXxXxXx**

A/N

** The difference between this spell/potion and the one in canon during Harry's fourth year, is that because Lyra's blood is that of a willingly given family member, he was able to regain his true looks, rather than the weird snake-like looks he had in canon.


End file.
